thempirestwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Falklands Continuation War
The Falklands Continuation War refers to the on-going conflict between the the New Commonwealth (supporting Chile) and the Argentinian military who had been equipped by the United States. This phase of the war raged between June 1982 and April 1983 when Leopoldo Galtieri was ousted in a coup. Origin of the Conflict Chile had long been an ally of the New Commonwealth and when Argentinean forces invaded the New Commonwealth nation of the Falkland Islands, Chilean President Pinochet honoured his treaties and objected to the invasion. Later he began to support the operation to retake the islands by providing intelligence support on Argentinian forces across the border and allowing a base for Canberra reconnaissance aircraft. In appreciation the New Commonwealth provided equipment to Chile free-of-charge to aid in its defence should the war spill over the border. This included ex-RAF English Electric Lightnings. The Argentinians saw this as a prelude to Chile becoming a base of combat operations for the war despite repeated promises by the New Commonwealth council that they would limit their war entirely to naval operations around the islands. With the islands having been retaken by June 1982 Galtieri was more concerned than ever that Chile would now launch an attack. His advisers told him that Chilean (and New Commonwealth) forces would attack from the west of the country while New Commonwealth naval and air forces would attack from the Falklands. Tension along the massive border between Argentina and Chile became almost tangible and 'pot-shots' between guard posts became frequent. Outbreak of Hostilities The First Shots The surviving Argentine air force heavily patrolled the border and on June 23rd 1982 a Chilean Rapier SAM fired on an Argentine F-5E Tiger II downing it on the Argentine side of the border. The Chilean operators believed that the aircraft was about to cross the border and attack (this claim was rejected by Argentina). The very next day fighting broke out between Argentinian and Chilean forces near the Godov Ru pocket. In Galtieri's mind this incident proved that the second front he feared was a reality. Chile Appeals to the New Commonwealth Council Pinochet too feared conflict with Argentina and sent emissaries to the New Commonwealth council who presented their case for military support. There was some misgivings in the council despite Chilean support during the recent conflict. Argentina had proven unable to wage a prolonged war against the Falklands but this time they would be fighting on their home soil. Nevertheless the honour of the New Commonwealth demanded that they support their ally. The New Commonwealth demanded that Argentina sign a non-aggression pact with Chile hoping this would be enough to suppress any further conflict. The New Commonwealth council believed that in light of the losses the Argentinians had sustained fighting on the Falklands they would have no choice but to accept. However, while the details of the pact were being discussed between New Commonwealth, Chilean and Argentinian ambassadors in Peru a Chilean English Electric Lightning was shot down by a stray Argentine F-4E Phantom II. This angered the Chileans who promptly withdrew from the talks. The fighting now became open. The Battle Lines The immense border between Argentina and Chile was difficult to defend entirely from either side. Therefore pockets of combat broke out sporadically while other areas remained quite quiet throughout the duration of the war. Aircraft were instrumental in patrolling the border for both sides although quite quickly this advantage for the Argentinians was suppressed by the New Commonwealth air forces. New Commonwealth Forces in Chile Australia was among the first New Commonwealth nations to send forces to fight in Chile. The No.3 Australian Expeditionary Brigade were among the first to arrive and it was their primary mission to secure airfields and harbour facilities for reinforcements from the west. The aircraft carrier HMAS Vengeance supported the Chilean air force in providing air cover with its squadron of CAC Phantom FG.51s. The Australians were joined on June 1st by the Singaporean Army's 3rd (Combined Arms) Division and the New Zealand Army's No.2 Medical Battalion which provided forward units with medical support. Category:Conflicts